marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Extremis virus
In this universe, the Extremis virus was an experimental genetic rewriting process, that gives superhuman strength and endurance and a healing factor, created by Maya Hansen, and first experimented in plants. During the New Year Eve of 1999, she met Tony Stark, with who she talked about the Extremis and also intimacy. Apparently, even drunk, Stark could fix the Extremis problem of stabilization, as it had the side-effect of overheating. Young scientist Aldrich Killian offered her a place in his organization Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.). Years later, Killian visited the CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts and offered her to join A.I.M., as they were developing the Extremis virus, but she declined. It was revealed Killian was using the Extremis's instability to create human bombs for the terrorist The Mandarin, and had injected it to himself and his soldiers, including Eric Savin and Ellen Brandt, as the side-effect could be used to burn or melt opponent if controled. Aldrich later kindapped Pepper Potts in order to have an incentive for Tony Stark to finally find the solution for the instability he started years ago, as Pepper was injected with the virus. Pepper was later taken to the same place Killian was going to execute President Ellis, so he could have her as a trophy. Stark escaped captivity and managed to get to Pepper with the help of Jim Rhodes. During a battle against Killian, Potts was apparently killed. But she survived thanks to the regenerative propieties of Extremis and managed to kill Killian. Stark promised Pepper he would find a cure for Extremis, which he did. Capabilities The Extremis virus, when injected into living tissue, results in a wide range of effects within the host organism. The intention of Extremis was to enhance, although the compound was flawed. In all hosts it causes intense pain until it either bonds with the host successfully, or destroys the host in a violent explosion. Even in cases where the Extremis virus has successfully bonded, the host organism may be at risk of the compound becoming unstable and detonating with sufficient force to burn nearby bystanders to dust, and crater solid concrete underfoot. *'Healing Factor': The Extremis virus imparts incredible restorative capabilities upon the host organism, which was its primary original intention. Superficial wounds close over and heal completely in a matter of seconds, and severed limbs can take minutes to regrow. *'Exothermic Manipulation': Hosts of the Extremis virus are able to consciously raise the temperature of parts of their bodies. The effect can be controlled to the extent that it might only scorch skin, or increased to the point where it can cause steel to turn into a molten state. *'Superhuman Strength': The Extremis virus enhances the muscular power of the host considerably. The extent appears to vary within marginal limits, but most have demonstrated the ability to hoist the weight of a human male effortlessly in one hand and hurl such a weight across a room. *'Enhanced Agility': The Extremis virus enhances musculature to become more powerful in its motion, granting the host marginally enhanced agility. Users *Aldrich Killian *Eric Savin *Ellen Brandt *Pepper Potts *Numerous unnamed soldiers }} | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = Tony Stark, Maya Hansen, A.I.M., The Circle, Eli | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Nanobots Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional) Category:Power Bestowal